


Yule Ball

by Zirigosa



Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, OC, Other, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: And here’s the other one I wrote a couple weeks ago for my sweetest friend Drew (@drew-winchester on tumblr seriously, her art is breathtaking!).It’s again of her lovely HP character „Rey“. <3I try to.. Catch up a little, since I write like forever and I never had any courage to post these things, so… Slowly but steady, I’d say! Again, I do not own any of these Characters below.





	Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s the other one I wrote a couple weeks ago for my sweetest friend Drew (@drew-winchester on tumblr seriously, her art is breathtaking!).  
> It’s again of her lovely HP character „Rey“. <3
> 
> I try to.. Catch up a little, since I write like forever and I never had any courage to post these things, so… Slowly but steady, I’d say! Again, I do not own any of these Characters below.

Neville took a deep breath.  
Everyone in here was so happy, so carefree and dancing, laughing, joking. He nervously rubbed his hands on his black trousers.  
What was he even doing here? He wouldn’t fit in anyways, as for once more they all showed him that with their glances they gave him.  
Looking over their shoulders while clinging at their partners, Neville recognized that one certain emotion flickering up in their eyes.  
It was always pity. Either this or sheer amusement.  
As the young man was about to take a step back, he heard a familiar voice. A soft poke through his clouded mind.  
„You never looked more dapper than tonight.“ 

Neville gasped as his eyes met Reys. She smiled brightly at him hands fold before her beautiful dress. „… I should be the one making you compliments.“  
He tried to hide his nervousness and the slight blush creeping upon his cheeks. Rey nodded, spreading her arms, slowly turning around.  
„Marvelous.“ Neville sighed happily. „You looks… A-Absolutely stunning.“  
„Why thank you Mr Longbottom.“ She replied jokingly doing a small curtsey. Neville giggled as he saw her. She looked truly beautiful, something the young wizard noticed before, but under these circumstances he had to admit he just felt his heart jumping and dancing inside his chest, doing a little loop.  
Offering Rey one arm, she gladly took it to accompany her best friend to the dance floor. There were so many things he’d like to say, to tell her.  
For example that he was so very grateful she asked him out, especially after that disastrous attempt of his, asking out one of the girls from class.  
Getting turned down so horribly was very painful.  
Rey couldn’t stand watching her best friend being in such pain. Neville never hurt anyone, nor did he have suspicious intentions.  
All he wanted was sharing a dance or two. 

Neville was not even interested in asking that young woman to accompany him to the ball for amorous reasons.  
„Hey.“  
Rey’s voice made him snap out of his daydreams. „Are you okay?“  
„Of course, yes!“  
She already held his hand, the other one properly placed on his shoulder. „If you grow even more i have to stand on tiptoes to give you a kiss on your cheek.“  
She said smiling.  
„I’m sorry- I mean, i try not to grow more.“ Neville replied, chuckling.  
Rey seemed pleased with this, as she leaned her head against his chest. There it was again…  
His heart beat faster.  
The young man was afraid she could notice, hear how hard it was throbbing against his chest, but Rey just closed her eyes, gently rocking themselves with the melody that surrounded them. 

He could feel her taking a deep breath in, as they seemed to smoothly and easily floating over the dance floor. She was so close to him like never before.  
He never noticed how good that feeling was, how ticklish these butterflies in his belly- But how could that be? How could ever be?  
It was plain wrong to nourish these kind of feelings for their best friend… Was this even love? Yes, yes it had to be. Unambiguous!  
But what worried Neville the most was, that she’d never return it. Why should she? Rey often had that look in her eyes, when she saw him.  
It felt like she’d look at a brother, at someone she can talk to, she can be simply herself with. A best friend, not a lover…

 

As if she could read his thoughts, Rey looked up at him right in his eyes, still smiling. Both were quiet, nothing but the music reached them, as they gently danced arm in arm.  
Neville returned her smile shyly.  
If she’d only knew…  
She let her hand go off his shoulder to stroke back a strain of hair behind her ears, placing her hand back on his chest where her head rested not long ago.  
Neville swallowed hard, put his own hand on it and gave her a one sided smile. Rey always gave him these sweet gestures. This mustn’t mean nothing at all.  
She was just nice, polite, couldn’t stand the thought of her best friend being all alone at such an important evening. And she?  
She tried to convince herself that these were the only reasons she would be here tonight. Although that soft sting in her heart was noticeable as he touched her hand.

They allowed the moment to pass just like that.  
As the music stopped, Rey tilted her head, still smiling.  
That volatile moment passed in a heartbeat. „You practiced, right?“ The wich chuckled. Neville nodded shyly and tried to hide the feelings and the fact that this dance changed his whole point of view.  
„You got me there.“  
„Aw, i knew!“ Hugging him she sighed. „Lets go get us something to sip, alright?“  
„Alright!“  
She took him by the hand, gently pulling him with her, as they left the dance floor. Neville knew he had to hide these feelings forever now, he couldn’t risk losing her because of this.  
He’d never dared to think of „What if“, not even in his boldest dreams.  
It would be probably the best to keep this a secret. They were just friends. Nothing more…


End file.
